1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for sticking a chemical to a fibrous article, and the process of the present invention is characterized in that a high-temperature and high-pressure chemical solution is inserted into a fibrous article and flash evaporation of the solution's solvent effects a uniform distribution and adhesion of the chemical throughout the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As means for sticking a chemical to a fibrous article, there have heretofore been adopted a dipping process, a spraying process and a roller coating process. However, these processes are still insufficient in the attainment of uniform sticking when highly viscous chemicals (high concentration slurries) are used. For example, in the manufacture of a soap pad by sticking a soap to steel wool, if an aqueous solution of a soap is sprayed onto steel wool, the sprayed solution adheres only to the direct contact surface area according to the customary spraying process and the soap solution is not effectively distributed into in the center of the pad. Also in the dipping process, a large quantity of the soap often adheres to a limited area and it is very difficult to stick the soap in a uniform amount (small amount) throughout the the fibrous article. There is a process in which a diluted soap solution is sprayed or otherwise applied several times. However, this process is not advantageous because the drying and other steps consume time and the manufacturing cost is inevitably increased.